Never give up
by Dead-Luthien
Summary: Short oneshot. It's Dumbledore's funeral and Ginny thinks about what Harry just told her.


Disclaimer: I am the wonderful J. K. Rowling. No really! Why don't you believe me? Oh, well, you can't say that I didn't try. :( I hope you'll like it.

NEVER GIVE UP

Here we are, gathered to say our last good byes to Mr. Dumbledore. I see a man talking but I don't listen. I'm worried about my one true love. I can't help having a bad feeling about this. Suddenly I hear people gasping and I look in front of me and see that the body has disappeared. Normally I'd be impressed and curious about this but not now… Something bad will happen soon, I can feel it. I can hear Hermione crying next to me. I look at her and see her in my brother's arms. Poor Ron, he has never been a good actor. As much as he tries to hold his tears and look brave, I know that he suffers. I notice Harry staring at me. I feel my heart brake. The thing I feared most is going to happen and I can't do anything to stop it. I gather all my courage because I know this will be difficult but I must stay strong for him…

"Ginny, listen ..." he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around us and people began to get to their feet. "I can't be involved with you any more. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."

"It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?" I said with an oddly twisted smile.

"It's been like ... like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't ... we can't ... I've got things to do alone now."

I didn't cry and nor did I change my gaze.

"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."

"What if I don't care?" I asked fiercely.

"I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral ... and it was my fault ..."

I look away from him, somewhere across the lake.

"I never really gave up on you," I said. "Not really. I always hoped ... Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more - myself."

"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could have had ages ... months ... years maybe ..."

"But you've been too busy saving the wizarding world," I said half-laughing. "Well ... I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

You look at me for another moment and then you turn around to join Hermione and Ron. You leave because you are afraid that I might make you change your mind. I feel like my whole life has gone to pieces. Why did it have to be now? Now that I finally got you… We were finally happy but Voldemort had to ruin it all. He destroys everything he touches. Slowly I turn my back to Harry and walk towards the large oak under which we used to spend our time.

A sad smile appears over my face as memories come to my mind. I must have looked so stupid when Harry first came to my house. Running from him like that… And that stupid Valentine letter... He looked so embarrassed and come to think about it, I too would have been embarrassed. That poem was horrible. I laugh a little at the memory and sit under the oak. I'll never understand what I had in my mind when I sent him that horrible singing card. I wonder if he still has it. No… I don't think he has it anymore. He didn't love me at the time. I'm not even sure that he could see me. I sigh deeply.

Why did I have to fall in love now? I close my eyes and the image of Harry comes in my mind. It was just after the match with Ravenclaw. He had such a surprised look when he entered to common room. What I did next surprised me so greatly. I just went to him and hugged him and then…he kissed me. I take my hand to my lips and touch them gently.

It was the best kiss ever. It was like no one else except Harry and I existed in this world. I didn't care that people were watching us. I was so happy that I wanted to yell, I wanted whole world to know that I loved Harry Potter. And then we went out for a walk. It was amazing how many things we had to tell each other.

I feel a drop falling on my hand and I look at the sky. There are no clouds…I put my hand on my check and discover tears. My hand falls back in my lap. Another memory comes to my mind. Dean and I were on the corridor kissing when Ron and Harry showed up. Realization hits me. How could I've been so blind! Harry was jealous! He…loved me. Suddenly I feel much more powerful.

I'm not going to let him go. I'll go after him no matter what. He will have to learn that I'm no longer the silly little girl that he first met. I'm Ginevra Weasley! The girl that thought against the Death Eaters in the Department of Mystery, the girl that never gave up her true love.

He forgot that he'll have to face me once again this summer, at Bill's wedding. I'll make him see how much I love him and if he still refuses to take me with him…I'll follow him. Nothing can stop us from being together, nothing!

I stand up and walk towards the school with a new determination. I can't believe that I was so close to give up on him like that. I'm a Gryffindor after all. We never give up our dreams and hopes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A.N. Did you like it or not? Please, please, please, please, please…leave a review. For those who are not familiar with my other stories, you will find out if Harry accepted or not to take Ginny with him in my _Revenge_ story.

Oh, and for those like me that celebrate Easter this weekend: Happy Easter!


End file.
